1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a braking system of a vehicle equipped with an electric brake booster. Moreover, the present invention relates to an electric brake booster, a hydraulic unit for a braking system and a braking system for a vehicle. In addition, the present invention relates to a method for operating a braking system of a vehicle equipped with an electric brake booster.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric/electromechanical brake booster is described in published German utility model document DE 20 2010 017 605 U1. For controlling/regulating the brake booster, a control unit is also described, which controls the brake booster based on signals of a sensor device, for example, a force sensor for determining a driver braking force. In addition, a brake pressure control system and/or a brake slip control system, for example, an ESP/ABS hydraulic unit of the braking system equipped with the brake booster, is/are to be activatable with the aid of the control unit.